Thanksgiving Day Pageant
by angel-lve
Summary: Just my idea of what should have happened during fall semester. Occurs after ‘A Breakfast Club spin-off’. Please R&R.


**CHAPTER FOUR: Thanksgiving Day Pageant**

Disclaimer: Don't own them, only wished I did. Also Finn's lecture is due to another great teacher from "Dead Poet's Society"

Summary: Just my idea of what should have happened during fall semester. Occurs after 'A Breakfast Club spin-off'. Please R&R.

Thanks to Jeweliana for providing transcripts of the show, especially cut-out scenes.

Text: Robert Frost's "Immigrants"

_(Camera pans over New Rawley, down the highway leading into town, down streets. Into shop window decorations for upcoming holidays. Then down slopping lawns at Rawley to where male and female students are listening to Finn recite a poem) _

Finn: "'No ship of all that under sail or steam. Have gathered people to us more and more. But Pilgrim-manned the _Mayflower_ in a dream. Has been her anxious convoy in to shore.' This poem has alot of history. What do I mean by history?"

Will: "History in the way that everybody has a different one, or different way in how they experience it."

Finn: "That's true. How does everyone spend thanksgiving?"

Jake: "Every year I'd watch the Macy's Thanksgiving day parade from the roof of my building."

Scout: "Traditional thanksgiving dinner, with all the trimmings."

_(Other students voice their thanksgiving day experiences) _

Finn: "This leads to my announcement that this class has been appointed to performs this years Annual Rawley Thanksgiving Day Pageant."

_(Groans all around)_

Marcus: "You mean like in Primary School?"

Finn: "Yes, Mr. Myers, like in Primary School."

_(Finn starts assigning people as either Indians or Pilgrims)_

Finn: "Finally the role of Governor William Bradford has been allocated to Will Krudski."

_(Kids cheer for him and start slapping him on the back. Caroline gives him a squeeze)_

Finn: _(continuing) _Costume fittings and rehearsals will be posted around the Academy.

_(Cuts to inside a classroom, where Kate is putting away art supplies while students are exiting the room. Finn appears in the doorway)_

Finn: "Hey"

_(Kate almost jumps out of her skin. He enters and moves toward her)_

Kate: _(shocked) _"Finn! You scared the hell out of me."

Finn: _(evasive) _"How was Paris?"

Kate: "C'est magnifique"

Finn: "So. Can I see you tonight?"

Kate: "I can't, Finn."

Finn: "Why not?"

_(In one swift move, Finn presses her against the blackboard)_

Finn: "Feeling guilty?"

Kate: "What happened the night before I left was wrong, Finn."

_(She goes for the door. He blocks her)_

Finn: "The night before you left? What about the entire semester?"

Kate: "We had sex. Once."

Finn: "We had a relationship the whole year. We only consummated it once."

_(She looks him straight in the eye)_

Kate: "I have a husband"

Finn: "You had a husband three months ago"

Kate: "Things have changed"

Finn: "Oh. You guys fall back in love?"

_(She studies his face. Their eyes lock. He puts his hands around her waist. And just as we think she will succumb)_

Kate: "Finn, please"

_(She grabs the door. Opens it as Hamilton crosses outside in the hallway)_

Hamilton: "Hi, mom."

Kate: _(shaken) "_Hi, munchie."

_(Kate turns her back to show the two chalk handprints, square on her ass. She takes off, out of the doorway and down the hall out of view. Back to Finn as he sees it. He can't help the ironic grin on his face.)_

_(Cuts to Hamilton as he barges into Jake's Room) _

Hamilton: "Why did you rush of so quickly after class?"

Jake: "Hamilton I can't be an pilgrim"

Hamilton: "Huh, why not?"

Jake: "The costume fittings. I mean they're gonna find something wrong, if my hips are smaller than my waist."

_(Cut to the interior of Friendly's. Scout is working when Paige enters) _

Scout: "Paige we have to talk."

Paige: _(smiling) "_Uh oh, I don't like sentences that start like that."

_(Scout remains silent and Paige's smile disappears)_

Scout: "There's been something I've been meaning to tell you. There's umm someone else . ." _(his sentence trails off)_

Paige: "Is it someone I know, from Greenwich?"

Scout: "No, umm New Rawley."

Paige: "Oh," _(Pause) "_Bella?"

Scout: "Yeah,"

_(Paige is tearing up)_

Scout: "Oh Paige I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. It's just that. . ."

Paige: "No, no it's not that Scout. I've always had the feeling there was someone else in the picture. Just been waiting for you to confirm it, only didn't know when it was gonna be. So, you and Bella?"

Scout: "It's new that's all."

Paige: "Oh. Ok. I'll see you around then Scout."

_(Paige turns to leave. Scout walks her out) _

Scout: "Bye Paige."

_(Scout watches Paige walk of. Bella walks out of the Garage, wiping her hands on her jeans. She starts walking towards him) _

Bella: "Wasn't that Paige?"

Scout: "Yeah. I just told her."

Bella: "How'd she handle it?"

Scout: "Surprisingly well. I think she knew there was something between else._ (Smiles at her cheekily) _"Couldn't deny that."

_(Bella jokily punches him, smiling back. Then growing serious hugs him, looking up at his face)_

Bella: "Scout?"

Scout: "Yeah,"

Bella: "Lets go out, like on a date. A real one, as official girlfriend and boyfriend. Brain's holding a party for the holidays, wanna check it out?"

Scout: "Sure, Bella"

_(Jake catches up with Finn as he's leaving his office.) _

Jake: "Hey Finn,"

Finn: "How may I help you Mr. Pratt."

Jake: "It's about the Pageant. I can't make it to the fitting because . . ."

Finn: "Don't tell me, afraid of somebody finding something they shouldn't"

Jake: "Something like that"

Finn: "Well, what else can you offer this production, beside playing an earnest Pilgrim?"

_(Jake contemplates her opinions)_

Jake: "I could construct a light show on my laptop"

Finn: "This is the 15th century Jake, I don't think a light show would be appropriate."

_(Jake is silent)_

Finn: "Do you know how to pull?"

Jake: "Huh?"

Finn: "Curtains"

_(The following night Bella's waiting for Scout in the light of the gas station in that blue dress, when he runs huffing and puffing towards her)_

Scout: "Bella, I'm so sorry the fittings ran late"

Bella: "That's ok, just glad you could make it"

_(They start walking hand-in-hand to the party. Cuts to them entering a crowed house. Bella starts talking with some girl-friends and leaves Scout with Will) _

Will: "Hey Scout, how'd the fitting go?"

Scout: "Okay. Saw your costume, so glad I'm not playing the Governor"

_(Scout notices the people starring at him)_

Scout: _(whispering) _"What's up with them?"

Will: "Still a little controversy surrounding you and Bella"

_(Luke stumbles over tipsy) _

Luke: "I can't believe you'll have the courage to show your face here after what you did to Sean."

Scout: "Look, I don't know what you've hear. But Bella.."

Luke: "Was Sean's girlfriend, and then you showed up prancing around with wads of money stuck in your pockets and stole her away"

_(Luke starts shoving Scout. Will and Sean, who's just entered, hold him back. Bella rushes over to stop Luke)_

Sean: "Cool it Luke"

Luke: "But Sean, he took Bella"

Bella: "Hey I'm not someone's property okay."

Luke: "Maybe you should go."

_(Bella silently aggress and pulls Scout out onto the back porch. They sit on the battered old sofa) _

Bella: "He's usually a good guy"

Scout: "I'm sure he is."

Bella: "They just need to get used to idea of us."

_(She leans on his shoulder)_

_(Cuts to Jake dorm. She's talking on a cell phone while undressing)_

Jake: "Hey, Consuela, it's Jake ah.. Jacqueline. Yeah. Is Mom there? Just wanted to ask is she still attending the Thanksgiving Day Pageant? Oh, she left again. London. Wow. No, no, glad the role came through. Yeah, well, I'm sure she meant to call and tell me. No, it happens, it happens. I miss you too, Consuela. Happy Holidays. Bye"

_(A tear on her cheek glistens in the moonlight)_

_(Cuts back to Bella and Scout on the back porch) _

Bella: "Will used to kick his butt around the playground because he called him 'Will Kruddy'"

_(Scout laughs) _

Bella: "Are you going home for thanksgiving?"

Scout: "Only to an empty house. My parents are in Washington to capitalise on the holiday gimmick. So I'd rather spend it here."

Bella: "Great, I mean cool. _(Scout smiles) _You want some punch?"

Scout: "Sure"

_(Cuts to inside where Grace is being draped around by a couple guys. Bella see her and follows her. Grace stumbles to the bathroom, and closes the door. Bella pounds on the door, while the sounds of Grace's retching is heard.)_

Bella: "Grace! Open Up!"

_(Scout hears Bella yelling and rushes to her side)_

Scout: "What's wrong?"

Bella: "Grace, she's locked herself in there, and she's being sick all over the toilet."

_(Scout rams his shoulder against the door, then harder until it opens. Grace is hunched around the toilet, with her face close to the rim. Bella rushes in and tries to help her up but to no avail. Scout then picks her up and starts carrying her through the door. Cuts to Grace's room, where Scout places her on her bed. Then outside the station)_

Bella: "Thanks Scout, for everything"

Scout: "No problem, and thank you Bella, for a wonderful night."

Bella: "How wonderful can being kicked out of a party, then saving my sister can be?"

Scout: "It doesn't matter what happens, as long as I'm with you, that's all that matters"

_(They kiss)_

_(A dress rehearsal of the Thanksgiving pageant in is progress. Will, Scout and the rest of the Pilgrims are seated watching the Indians on stage)_

Will: "Are you still staying for thanksgiving?"

Scout: "Yep"

Will: "Great, it'll just be you and me then"

Scout: "Aren't you going home?"

Will: "No, why should I? I feel like an uninvited guest every time I'm over there"

Scout: "That's beside the point. It's the holidays you should be with family"

Will: "I'll think about it"

_(Cuts to behind the stage as Jake lowers the curtains and Hamilton hurries to her) _

Hamilton: "What are your plans for the holidays?"

Jake: "Undecided. My mom's in Hollywood"

Hamilton: "Good then stay here. My parents will be Boston for some charity ball or something. They won't be back until its time to carve the turkey. And everybody else is going home. It'll just be you and me"

Jake: "I'll think about it"

_(Cuts to onstage, where Finn is surrounded by students)_

Finn: "That was a great show everybody. But acting isn't just a series of motions. Acting is like poetry. Why do we read and write poetry?"

_(No takers)_

Finn: "We don't read and write poetry because it's cute. We read and write poetry because we are members of the human race. And the human race is filled with passion. And medicine, law, business, engineering – these are noble pursuits and necessary to sustain life. But poetry, beauty, romance, love – these are what we stay alive for."

_(Cuts to the Day before Thanksgivings - a full auditorium is dark, but with just enough light to see Bella and Mrs. Krudski's shinning faces in the audience. The cast re-enacts the landing at Pyrmont rock and the first thanksgiving to tremendous applause. Then a standing ovation as Will takes his bow. Fades to Thanksgiving Day. The camera moves through the empty grounds and halls. Settles on Jake's door as it's tentatively opened. She peeks outside, sees it's empty, and crosses the corridor in a feminie red sweater and fitted jeans, to knock on the door. The door opens to reveal a very sleepy Hamilton still in his flannel P.J's)_

Jake: "Hi boy"

Hamilton: "Jake. It's 7 in the morning on a holiday. What are you doing?

_(Notices what's she's wearing)_

Hamilton: "Was sup?"

Jake: "Though we'd get started on that time together?"

_(Before he can answer she starts pashing him and they fall into his room)_

_(Will and Scout are walking to town silently, they part ways at the deserted square. Scout knocks on the station's door and Mr. Banks opens it) _

Scout: "Hello Sir, is Bella home?"

Mr. Banks: "Bella, Scout's here"

_(Bella comes bouncing down the stairs) _

Bella: "Thanks dad, I'll see you later"

_(Bella kisses her father on the cheek, grabs her coat and leaves. They start walking back to Rawley)_

Scout: "Your dad is he okay with me?"

_(Bella clutches his arm) _

Bella: "I guess he'll have to be"

_(They continue walking)_

Scout: "Will, he's not sure what to expect. You know he asked me to join him, but then I'll just be an intruder in their family affairs"

Bella: "Oh Scout how could we ever consider you an intruder in others family affair?"

_(Playful punch)_

Scout: "I haven't seen Grace lately"

Bella: "She'll with Donna"

Scout: "I guess she's trying to make up for lost time"

_(Will knocks on the front door of his house. Mrs. Krudski opens the door and gives him a big hug)_

Mrs. Krudski: "Will, you were wonderful yesterday"

Will: "Thanks mom"

_(Will enters, while his mom enters the kitchen, he finds his father lying on the couch watching a football game. There's an awkward pause as his father ignores him. Then, searching for something to say) _

Will: "Listen, I know you wouldn't make it yesterday. ."

_(Will looks for a response from his dad. But it doesn't come) _

Will: "Doesn't this whole thing get frustrating to you?"

Mr. Krudski: "No. I guess I'd have to care for it to be frustrating"

_(Will's hurt. His first instinct is to walk out of the room. But on second thought, he fights the urge with everything he has and tries to actually say something.) _

Will: "God. Why do you hate me so much?"

_(Mr. Krudski explodes) _

Mr. Krudski: "Damn you! I don't hate anyone! Who the hell are you talking to?"

_(His father gets up, moves toward him. Will holds his ground)_

Will: "Yesterday I found myself trying to find something to be thankful for, and I realised that I'm thankful that I haven't become you"

Mr. Krudski: "Get outta' my house, 'fore I throw you out!"

_(Mrs. Krudski rushes back to the lounge, but she's helpless to take any action) _

Will: "and I try to understand why you don't like me and all I can think is that you don't like yourself -- and that's why I said what I said. I don't think I'm better than you, dad. ."

Mr. Krudski: "Get out!"

_(Will's dad steps closer. Again, Will holds his ground) _

Will: "I just think I'm better than this.."

_(Cut back to Jake and Hamilton outside walking along the lake)_

Hamilton _(sees two birds flying from branch to branch)_:_ "_Damn I wish I had my camera"

Jake: "Is that all you care about?"

Hamilton: "Course not, I also care about you"

_(Pulls her into a big bear hug and into a pile of fallen leaves and they start tumbling around in the autumn leaves. Scout and Bella waltz up, and Bella pulls Scout to join in the commotion. Scout notices what Jake is wearing) _

Scout: "Jake?"

Bella: "Hey!"

_(And she attempts to pulls him into another round of leave wrestle. Unbeknownst to them is Will walking towards them with his head down and hands in pocket. Bella notices him first) _

Bella: "Will, how did it go?"

Will: "Worse than I'd thought actually. But there's been some progress"

_(Cuts to Finn pulling on a jacket and stepping outside. Then back to the gang sitting on the pier walking ducks flying south for the winter)_

Will: "So I left. There was nothing else I could do"

_(Finn approaches from behind them)_

Finn: "Hamilton, I've been looking everywhere for you"

Hamilton: "Finn, Hey. Happy Thanksgiving man"

Finn: "Happy Thanksgiving to you too Hamilton. Will, Scout, Jacqueline _(eyeing her outfit)_. But I don't think I've had the pleasures of meeting this lovely young lady"

Scout: "Finn, this is Bella, Bella. ."

Finn: "Ahh, the infamous Bella, the townie that single-handily expelled Ryder"

_(They shake hands) _

Hamilton: "So Finn you wanted to see me"

Finn: "Yes, your parents called. They're plane got cancelled because of a storm, they won't be home until tomorrow"

Hamilton: _(with a crestfallen face) _Oh, _(with a joyous face) _Oh.

_(Interior the Fleming's kitchen. The gang, including Finn, is gathered around the round table, munching on thanksgiving goodies. The doorbell rings and Finn rises to answer it. He opens it to reveal Mr. Banks) _

Mr. Banks: "Good afternoon, I'm here to pick up Bella"

Finn: "Charlie?"

_(Mr. Banks recognises his old school chum) _

Mr. Banks: "Finn!"

_(They exchange man hugs)_

Mr. Banks: "I thought you left to teach in South Africa?"

Finn: "I did, but the call of New Rawley you know. Couldn't resist. What about you I thought you moved to Carson"

Mr. Banks: "Well Donna moved to Carson. I stayed"

_(Cut back to the kitchen table)_

Will _(whispering to Scout)_: "Wouldn't it be weird if Finn was Bella's dad?"

Scout: "Argh, I don't even want to think of the possibility"

_(The adults retire to the living room. Hamilton raise his glass)_

Hamilton: "I'm thankful for true love"

Scout: "Here, here"

Jake: "I'm thankful for a pair of jeans that don't make me look fat"

Bella: "Here, 'ere"

Will: "I'm thankful for us. My new family"

_(Everyone agrees and drinks in unison to Will's toast) _


End file.
